Touch
by 6thBennet
Summary: Killian got hurt after protecting Emma from a flying monkey. While she is tending to his wounds, Emma finally makes her decision! Rated M for smut!


''I can't believe you did that. That must have been the stupidest thing I'ver ever seen you do.'' Emma said as she walked towards Killian with a first-aid kit tucked under her arm. Killian was sitting on the bed in his room at Granny's Bed & Breakfast, he was clutching his left side with his good hand, his face contorted with pain.

''Wasn't stupid, love. I was only trying to protect you.'' Killian replied, making room for Emma when she sat down beside him.

''I can take care of myself, you know that.'' Emma huffed, not looking at the man beside her.

''Yes that I do. But I also know that you can't look out for yourself, when you're already doing that for everybody else.'' Killian told her, his voice soft. Emma let out a deep sigh as she thought about his words. He was right, as usual. She was so busy protecting her family and the people of Storybrooke, that she forgot about herself. And for that very reason, Killian was now sitting beside her with a bloody gash in his side. They were fighting against a couple of flying monkeys in the woods, when one of them swooped down to attack her. She didn't even notice it, until she was thrown down to the ground by the leather clad man.

''Thank you.'' Emma muttered, her eyes fixed on her hands. She wasn't used to people caring about her, and with Killian it was even more foreign to her. The fact that someone outside of her family would worry about her safety was something that she would have never imagined. And he did it time after time.

''Anytime, Swan.'' Their eyes met in some deep kind of understanding. Emma always enjoyed these quiet moments between them, there was no pressure, no expectations to fulfill. For one moment she could just be Emma Swan, not the savior. Emma cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

''Okay, now get out of that shirt.'' She told him as she opened the first-aid kit.

''That's quite the gratitude you're demanding there.'' Killian replied to her, a smirk on his lips. But he was already twisting off his hook, so that he could shrug out of his coat. Emma rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was only trying to lighten the mood with one of his quips.

''Are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital? You might need stitches.'' Emma asked him, watching him as he deftly undid the silver clasps of his vest with his hand. She realized that she never saw him without his vest on, and was surprised to see just how well the thin cotton of his black shirt clung to his lean torso. She also saw just how much blood he lost. His shirt was soaked with it, darkening the black material even more

''I can't believe that those claws went through two layers of thick leather.'' She astonished, silently cursing the Wicked Witch for creating those beasts.

''The bloody thing ruined my coat!'' Killian hissed out, pressing his hand to the gash. Emma scoffed at him, shaking her head.

''You're bleeding out on the bed and you're only concern is your coat?''She inquired with disbelief in her voice. She stood up to get a wet towel from the adjoined bathroom.

''I've had worse, but that coat is one of a kind.'' Killian called after her, as she wrung out the towel. Even Emma could admit that the coat was something special, and not just because of it's practicability. Emma almost dropped the towel as she reentered the bedroom, her eyes glued to Killian's shirtless form. She couldn't help but to admire the way his muscles stretched under his skin, she imagined how it would feel to run her hands over the hard planes of his body. He didn't even notice that she was back, his own gaze fixed on four parallel cuts on his ripcage. Emma internally chided herself for even thinking about what she wanted to do with him, when he was probably in a lot of pain. She hurried to his side, not meeting his eyes as he looked up.

''Here, let me help.'' She said, her handing shooing his away. He pulled in a deep breath as she started to wipe the blood from his torso, gently dabbing at the wounds.

''Sorry.'' Emma whispered as she felt him tense under her touch. If she ever got the chance, she would pluck the wings right off the furry bastard.

''No reason to apologize, I told you I had worse.'' He lifted his left arm to emphasize his point, and Emma discovered that losing his hand wasn't the only pain he must have felt in his life. His whole upper body was covered with scars, some of them jagged, the ghosts of wounds that never fully healed. Every single one of them told a story, and Emma wanted to hear them all. Her thumb brushed over a thin white scar on his stomach, she didn't even realize what she was doing until Killian's words interrupted her.

''Would you believe me that a mermaid did that?'' He asked me, his voice rough from pain, or something else. Emma looked into his eyes, and only then she noticed just how close they were.

''Mermaid?'' Emma's voice was barely above a whisper.

''Aye, she wanted to drown me and sliced me open with a seashell. She didn't expect me to fight back.'' He explained, his hand coming up to hold her's against him. He entwined their fingers and brought them up his heart to press Emma's palm against it.

''See, after over 300 years of pain and misery I'm still alive, I'm not going to perish at the claws of some winged monkey.'' His words saddened Emma. There he sat, bleeding, making light of his suffering just to appease her. They were so alike, both of them seeking happiness, and when they finally got it, something or someone turned up to rip it away. She could deal with her own defeats, she was used to that, but to see him so broken, always holding on to a glimmer of hope caused her heart to ache. In that moment she knew. She knew that she would do anything to take his pain away from him, to give him hope like he did with her. She was just sick of holding back, sick of hiding behind her walls, only because the risk of getting hurt again was too big. But he was here, even if he didn't need to be. He was here with her, giving her strength when she needed it the most, and now she would try to do the same for him. Without thinking about it any longer, Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He was taken aback for a moment, his hand tightening on hers, but it only took him a couple of seconds to kiss her back. It was just like she remembered, all her senses were tuned to him. Shivers ran down her spine as he let go of her hand to bury it in her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. He smelled of the sea and leather and that scent that was just him. She couldn't get enough of him, opening her mouth she brushed her tongue over his lips, and he responded with a sweep of his own tongue. She gasped into his mouth, her palm still pressing against his heart. The world surrounding them vanished from her mind, her only focus was on him, giving, taking. It had been too long since she felt this way, so elated, and she was desperately trying to prolong this moment as long as she could. She heard him mutter her name like a prayer on his lips, and suddenly she felt a strange warmth spreading from her chest, over the length of her arm until it reached her fingertips. She welcomed the feeling, and let it flow out of her body, wanting to share it with Killian. A breathy gasp escaped his mouth, before his whole body trembled. He broke away from her, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

''What, is something wrong?'' And then she remembered. His wound, of course, she must have hurt him. Emma looked down to check if the gashes were bleeding again, and her eyes widened in shock. The four cuts were gone, there weren't even any scars reminding them of their existence.

''What the hell?'' Emma asked out aloud, her fingertips brushing over the smooth skin on his side.

''I think you just healed me, love.'' Killian said, his voice full of wonder. His fingertips brushed hers as he poked at his skin.

''That's impossible, I don't even know how to do that, my magic isn't strong enough.'' Emma replied, but then she remembered the comforting warmth that she had felt, and how it still buzzed in her fingertips.

''Oh.'' She exclaimed, her mind spinnig with the possibilty that it was really her who had healed him.

''You're bloody brilliant, Swan.'' Killian exclaimed, before cupping the back of her head with his hand to pull her in for another kiss. She could feel him smile against her lips, words of appraisal were painting her skin between kisses, as he let his lips wander over her jaw, up to her ear.

''Bloody brilliant, I don't know how you did it, but it's bloody brilliant.'' He whispered and the huskiness of his voice send jolts of pleasure through her body.

''You're repeating yourself.'' She told him, air leaving her lungs in a shuddering breath.

''Yes, because it's true.'' His arm wrapped around Emma's waist pulling her tight against him.

''But doesn't it freak you out that I just did that?'' Emma asked him, as he spread kisses all over her neck.

''No, not at all.'' He muttered into her skin, his hot breath fanning over her. Emma tried very hard to focus on what just happened, but Killian was too good at what he was doing, successfully distracting her from her own thoughts.

_''Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavour, it's emotion. You must ask yourself, why am I doing this? Who am I protecting? Feel it.''_

Gold's words resonated in her head, as she clung to Killian's shoulders. And then everything fell into place. She healed Killian, because she cared about him, her feelings for him were strong enough to conjure the magic in her. She felt light-headed as this realization hit her with full force. Her desire to protect him wasn't a consequence of her being the savior, or out of empathy for his suffering. She wanted to protect him, because she was in love with him. She couldn't say it yet, but she could show him. Not wasting any more time, Emma lifted herself up on her knees and straddled his lap. She brushed her hand over his left arm, down to the brace that used to hold his hook. She broke the kiss and lifted the arm between them.

''May I?'' She asked him, her fingers slightly pulling at the tight straps that were wrapped around his arms. After a heavy pause, Killian finally nodded his head, his eyes holding an emotion that looked awfully like fear. Fear that she would think less of him, that she would recoil at the ugly sight. Emma undid the lacing of the brace, gently rubbing the imprints on his skin. She held his blue gaze when she pulled the brace off. She placed the brace on the bedside table beside his hook, and then her hands wrapped around his stump, fingers brushing over the raised scar tissue.

''Don't hide from me, I want to see all of you, Killian.'' She told him, and Killian released a deep breath that he had been holding in.

''Emma, do you have any idea how much you mean to me?'' He flat out asked her, and instead of answering him, she dropped his arm and to bury her hands in his hair to capture his lips in another kiss.

''You saved me. I know you don't like being the savior, but you are. You don't know how much joy and love you brought into my life, and not just mine.'' He said after she broke away to catch her breath. He turned them around and layed her down on the bed, his body streching over her. His words rushed over her, breaking down every wall she ever built around her, emotions crashing into her with full force.

''Killian, I need you.'' She whimpered as he sucked on the sensitive skin on her neck.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I want it more than anything right now.'' And those words were confirmation enough. Killian yanked at Emma's shirt, lifting it over her head. His eyes widened as he saw the lacy garment that covered her breasts. He thumb brushed over the see-through material, feeling the nipple underneath it harden under his touch.

''As much as I like this, it has to go.'' He told her, his hand searching for some way to get it off.

''Let me.'' Emma said. Sitting up she reached behind her and unclasped the bra, only to throw it to some place in the room. Killian caressed Emma's breasts, with his hand and lips, cherishing every inch of exposed skin.

''You're so beautiful.'' He told her. ''I wish you could see yourself with my eyes, because there are no words for how gorgeous you are.''

''You're a such a sweet-talker.'' Emma scoffed at him, whimperig as his lips closed around one of her nipples.

''I'm only telling the truth.'' He sat up and took Emma with him, pressing her aching core right on the bulge under his tight leather pants. Both of them moaned as they felt the friction, the bare skin of their chests rubbing against each other. They kissed lazily, neither of them in a hurry to speed things up, they were drinking each other in, tracing the memories that were edged into their skin.

''When you lay there on the ground, and you weren't moving for a second, I thought the worst.'' Emma told him as she covered his scars with her kisses.

''You can't do that, you can't just risk your own life like that. I need you, Killian, I can't do this without you.'' She knew that she couldn't ask that of him, but she needed to say it. She was relying on him, he was her rock, her anchor and he needed to know that.

''Swan, you think I'm going anywhere when I just got you?'' It was a rhetorical question, his eyes and his touch already answering for her. Emma couldn't wait any longer, she lifted herself off him and stood on trembling legs. She unzipped her boots and stripped out of her jeans and panties, baring herself to him completely. Killian stopped breathing for a second, and scanned her naked body with his darkening eyes. Almost coyly he lifted his hand and reached out for her hand, pulling her towards him to stand between his spread knees. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her stomach and hipbones with a dozen of tiny kisses. While his left arm held her in place, his right hand stroked down to her bare ass, and over her hip to the inside of her thigh. He looked up at her, breathing in her scent as she brushed her fingers through his dark hair. With one last push of his arm against her waist, Emma fell back onto his lap. She pressed into him, the intense feelings causing her to shiver. Killian's fingers ran higher and higher up her thigh, getting closer to her aching center with every second.

''Stop teasing.'' Emma told him, her voice breathy with anticipation.

''I just want to take my time with you.'' Killian replied to her, his mouth sucking on her neck, which would surely leave a mark.

''We don't have time, Henry is waiting for me in our room.'' Moments like this one were rare and short, and she wanted to make the most of it.

''Your boy is sleeping and won't wake up until the morning.'' Killian said, and finally his hand brushed over her heated core, sending jolts through her entire body. His callused fingers slipped through her wet folds, softly pressing against her sensitive clit.

''Fuck, Killian.'' Emma groaned as she bucked her hips towards his hand. He slipped one if his fingers into her, quickly followed by a second one, while his thumb was circling her clit. Emma let out a loud and deep moan, which turned into a whimper when Killian closed his mouth around one of her nipples. She rode his fingers, her hips moving in a circular motion. It had been too long since she felt real pleasure like this, she wasn't even sure if she ever felt pleasure like this.

''That's it, love. Just let go for me.'' Killian encouraged her, as her breathing picked up and her face flushing an enticing red. An with one last flick of his thumb, Emma came undone. She dropped her head on his shoulder as she cried out in pleasure, her whole body clenching in her release. Killian stroked his arm over her back and whispered soft words of love into her ear as she calmed down from her high.

When she lifted her head to look at him, her green eyes were filled with satisfaction and something that could only be described as pure desire.

''Take those pants off, now!'' She exclaimed, rolling off him to sit in the middle of the bed. Killian stood up and turned around, his gaze holding her like a predator stalking his prey. His hair was standing up to every direction, his eyes black pools that swallowed the light. He unfastened the laces of his pants with his hand, pulling at the strings until they were loose enough around his hips to just pull them down. Emma hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled them down his legs until he could step out of them and his boots. Emma took him in, licking her lips at the sight. He was beautiful, and completely her's to have and to take. She made a come-hither gesture, inviting him to the bed with her eyes. As soon as he was kneeling in front of her, Emma closed her hand around his hard length, stroking it from base to tip.

''Gods, Emma.'' Killian exclaimed, his knees going weak. He gently pushed her down on the bed, lying down between her legs. Emma immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her. Both of them hissed at the contact, when the head of his hard cock nudged at her clit.

''I can't wait any longer, Emma, I need to be inside you now.'' He said, his voice almost a whimper.

''Then don't wait, Killian.'' Emma told him. She slipped her hand between their bodies and placed him right at her opening. And with one deep thrust, he was inside her. Emma clung to him, basking in the feeling of being complete. They fit like two pieces of a puzzles, like they were meant for each other.

''Killian, please move!'' She called out, her legs tightening around him.

''So bloody perfect.'' He muttered, and then he was moving. Slowly picking up his pace as their bodies joined working towards a beautiful crescendo. Lips were covering every inch of skin they could reach, fingertips were digging into flesh, holding on for dear life. The only sounds on the room were the muffled groans and moans of a two lover's song. Prayers of love left their lips as they sank deeper and deeper into oblivion. Emma didn't know that it could feel like that, that sex could be more than two bodies evoking pleasure together. Being with Killian put her back together, she felt more whole than she ever had, and she never felt more loved.

''I'm close, Killian.'' Emma groaned, and he reacted by bringing his hand to where they were joined, his fingers pressing against her bundle of nerves. She let herself fall, knowing that he was here to catch her, and crashed with full force over the edge. She clenched around him, her nails digging into his shoulders, almost drawing blood.

''Emma!'' Killian exclaimed and followed her by reaching his own release. Not wanting to put his weigh on her, Killian collapsed beside her, is arms wrapping around her to pull her into his body. They soothed each other with gentle touches and kisses, bright smiles on their faces but eyes heavy with exhaustion.

They both didn't say it in that moment, but they knew. It was written in every look and touch. Love, the most powerful magic at all. It didn't just heal Killian's wound, it also healed both of their souls.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please!?**


End file.
